vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴン Doragon) are one of the most powerful and prominent creatures in Vampyre, Knights and Boobs. Summary Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. The Dragons are the only creatures whom, as a race, did not side with any of the Five factions in the Great Mythology War, unlike the Hollows, Youkai, European Monsters, spirits, fairies, and other supernatural races. However, some individual Dragons "did" join one of the Five Factions. Dragons are beings created from large masses of energy who act freely and selfishly. Despite this, Dragons have an extremely high level of intelligence. Asreal theorized that the reason dragons are so powerful is their purity of thought that compels them to devote their all to one goal, for the Evil Dragons, it's battle and carnage. He also observed and stated by Fafnir and Crom Cruach that Dragons live according to their own free will. It is also a known fact that it is a grave mistake to anger a dragon of any level, whether it be a Low-class Dragon or one of the Heavenly Dragons. The reason being Outrage Mode shown when Aoqin displayed power equal to that of Drakon La Leviathan who is a Super Devil. When a dragon is enraged (or someone who possesses a Dragon-type Ancient Gear), one known way to calm them down is to sing them a song as seen when the Oppai Dragon song calmed down Arthur. Currently, almost all of the Dragons of legend are sealed in Ancient Gear, dormant, missing, or dead. Dragons love hoarding treasure as seen in the case of Tiamat who in the past, had a hoard of treasure to which some of her treasures were borrowed by Ddraig, who ended up losing them. Losing the treasure of a Dragon angers them to where they will relentlessly pursue whoever lost it, as shown by Tiamat, who has been persistently pursuing Ddraig and his possessors for centuries, to make them pay for losing her treasures. As shown by Ddraig, dragons revert back to being baby dragons if they don't heal properly as a result of using up too much of their powers. Appearance Dragons are creatures with reptilian traits. There are two physical types of Dragons, Western Dragons and Eastern Dragons. * The Western Dragons are a lizard-like creature that stands on four legs, leathery or bat-like wings growing from their backs, and a long, muscular tail. * The Eastern Dragons are typically portrayed as serpentine creatures that have long, slim bodies with four legs, and without wings. Various Dragons come in different colors, from red (Flame Dragon or Ddraig) to white (Albion) to blue (Tiamat or Sprite Dragon). Most Evil Dragons have black scales. Their also other types of Dragons that can mix between Western and Eastern Dragon types, such as the Wyverns, a species of Dragon which stands on two hind legs and have their wings fused into their arms. Classes The Dragons are divided into many different classes. There are the normal Dragons, the Dragon Kings which are above the normal Dragons, the Heavenly Dragons which are above the Seven Dragon Kings and Four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas, and the True Dragon and Dragon God, the highest class of Dragons. True Dragon The True Dragon (真龍 Shinryū) is a class that solely belongs to Scarlet Grand, the Apocalypse Inferno Dragon and the True Red Inferno Dragon God Emperor who is known as the "Dragon of Dragons (D×D)". It is the title given to Scarlet Grand as the most powerful of Dragons. While Scarlet Grand is the only Dragon that belongs to this sub-class, in Volume 12, it is said that Arthur could be thought of as a small True Dragon because of having his new body made from Scarlet Grand's flesh. Dragon God The Dragon God (龍神 Ryūjin) is a class that belongs to Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon Goddess, and Wagyl, the Dreamtime Dragon. Two Heavenly Dragons The Two Heavenly Dragons (二天龍 Nitenryū) are Dragons with powers that can kill both Gods and Satans, and are considered to be one of the highest class of Dragons. The two Heavenly Dragons are the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, and the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. In the past, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Vampyres, Demons, Seraphs, Fallen Angels and Heroes who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Five Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Ancient Gear. Currently, both of the Heavenly Dragons are sealed within two separate Ancient Gears: Greater Boost and Divine Dividing. Seven Great Dragon Kings The Seven Great Dragon Kings (七大龍王 Nanadai Ryūō) are a group of seven (previously nine) unique Dragons with high destructive powers, rivaling those of Ultimate-Class Devils, the Seven Great Satans or even a Vampyre Lord. The Seven Dragon Kings are Tiamat, Yu-Long, Vritra, Apalala, Midgardsormr, Fafnir, and Quetzalcoatl. Tannin was also one of the Dragon Kings before leaving and joining the Demons and Vampyres, and . It is unknown how a Dragon reaches this class, as the other classes appear based on the Dragon's specific type, while the Dragon Kings are of different types and factions. Four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas Four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas (四海龍王, Ryūō no Yotsunoumi), are a group of four (sometimes five) unique Dragons with great power, and with each dragon governing one of the four seas of China. The Four Dragon Kings are Aoqin, Aoguang, Aoji and Aoshun. It is unknown how a Dragon reaches this class, as the other classes appear based on the Dragon's specific type, while the Dragon Kings are of different types and factions. High-level Dragons High-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. A total of five have appeared within the series. Low-level Dragons Low-level Dragons: A Dragon class that belongs to normal Dragons. Only two Dragons that has been revealed that belongs to this class are the Earth Dragon and Stone Dragon. * The dinosaur that appeared in the short story A Tokusatsu Devil is an example of an Earth Dragon. * The pterodactyl that appeared in the short story ItalianXCaliburn is a Stone Dragon. Evil Dragons Another class of Dragon that is first introduced in Volume 14. The Evil Dragons (邪龍 Jaryū) are known to be more powerful than the Seven Dragon Kings (though Fafnir and Vritra are both also Evil Dragons) and Four Dragon Kings of the Four Seas while the two most powerful Evil Dragons in existence, Crom Cruach and Pythonidae, are said to be as strong as a Heavenly Dragon. The Evil Dragons are stated to be the most vicious and brutal of all Dragons, all being dangerous battle maniacs that want to destroy everything including themselves. All Evil Dragons were considered as extinct before the beginning of the series. They are considered as "broken Dragons" and are feared by all the factions of the world due to their immense power and extremely savage brutality. Evil Dragons are considered nearly impossible to control as only Evil Gods were able to control them in the past. Evil Dragons can revive themselves naturally if a part of their soul remains. This process, however, consumes a large amount of time. The Dragons of this class include: Technically, Vritra is considered to be in this category as well, but he pales in comparison to their iniquity (despite the fact that Fafnir is classified as a proper Evil Dragon). Among the Evil Dragons, the ones that were the most brutal and stood at the top were: Currently, all Evil Dragons were revived by Qlippoth (except for Fafnir, Pythonidae and Smok) of the Chaos Insurgency. Out of the ten total named Evil Dragons, Crom Cruach defected from Qlippoth, Apophis and Aži Dahāka betrayed Drakon, Grendel and Ladon were both sealed after their defeat, Niðhöggr was defeated while Yamata no Orochi, Apophis, Aži Dahāka, and Niðhöggr are the only Evil Dragons who died in battle. In Volume 16, Drakon reveals that with the help of the Twilight Graal and 2 fragments of the original Holy Grail, he could mass-produce Evil Dragons, using it on the Vampyres of the Tepes, Carmilla and Dracula Factions and the Youkai of the Kyoto and Tokyo Factions that already modified themselves using the Holy Grail. The mass-produced Evil Dragons are said to have at least the strength above a Mid-class Vampyre. Four of these dragons defected and formed a contract with Elaine Du Lac after seeing Aoqin's impromptu cooking show in Volume 17. Elaine named the four: * Anselmus * Cyril * Gregorios * Simeon Dragon Children Are a group of Dragons who are children of the higher-class of Dragons. So far Tannin, the former Dragon King is known to have three sons and Crom has a daughter. Other Dragons There are several Dragons that do not have proper classes due to being a former Dragon or a Dragon that has been forbidden. The two Dragons that belong to this category are Tannin (former Dragon King) and Samael (a Fallen Angel that was turned into a Dragon and sealed). Arthur Pendragon, a humanoid Dragon, could also be considered as a Dragon of this class, as his body is made from the Scarlet Grand's flesh through Wagyl's and Ophis' powers. This, along with the Boosted Pump, places Arthur as a Dragon under the Dragon God, True Dragon, and Heavenly Dragon classes but at the same time, he is not. In Volume 20, the exorcist Lucisore Livan is introduced, the experimental result of the mixing of human, seraph and dragon genes and powers. Powers and Abilities The abilities of a Dragon differ between classes, their specific races, and in some cases, the specific Dragon. All of them have demonstrated the power of flight and their own elemental breath weapon (either fire, ice, or lightning). Fire breath, claws, and aura are noted to be the most basic forms of offense amongst Dragons. A frequently seen trait amongst the higher classes of Dragons is the ability to change their appearance to varying degrees. This trait ranges from changing their size (Tannin) to completely changing their outward appearance (Yu-Long, Crom Cruach, Ophis, Wagyl, Tiamat, Bova Tannin, Muirne Cruach, Alivian, and Fafnir). It has been stated (and shown by Arthur and Lancelot) that Dragons draw strong allies and enemies to them. Unlike other races that have long lifespans, all Dragons have a limitless lifespan, as they do not age after reaching maturity and will only die if they are killed. Dragons (and by extension Dragon-possessors) are immune to poisonous mist created from Youjutsu, which is said to be able to weakened even higher ranking Vampyres, Demons and spirits. Magics and Spells: Though not many, some Dragons have the ability and also expertise of using various types and classes of magics and spells, and much more potent than any other supernatural beings, higher classes of Dragons can use high classes of magics, and even forbidden spells. The only prime example of these dragons are Azi Dahaka who control and possesses one thousand magic skills, Fafnir which he use his skills in magic to will fully opens the Dragon gate and bestowed curses, and Apophis who use his magic to contain the Holy Grail through his own dimension. Curse: Though not all Dragons can use curses, their several higher ranking and powerful dragons that can create and bestowed curses. In particular those who can uses forbidden magics and spells, such as Fafnir who can use his spiritual presence, Vritra's shadowy black flames that can curse both mortals and supernatural beings, and Azi Dahaka's thousand skills of ancient and forbidden magic skills. Poison: Some dragons can utilize poison, and some of them are very deadly that it not only devour and kill a being's physical body, but also its soul. In particular the only known dragons that possess this ability are Samael, Albion, Pythonidae, and Yamata no Orochi (Though his can be cured by certain associations such as Heaven and some Magician factions). Outrage: Stated in Volume 18, all dragons seem to have the ability to enter an empowered state of sorts when they are angered. In this state, physical abilities increase significantly. When Aoqin entered this state, his power was enough that he was able to knock Lilith to the side and bite off one of Drakon La Leviathan's arms. In the Outrage state, dragons will relentlessly pursue their enemies. Ddraig and Albion also entered Outrage mode back in the Great Mythology War and lashed out at the leaders of the Five Factions for interrupting their fight. Weakness Despite dragons being considered as masses of energy, a common weakness for dragons are swords imbued with dragon-slaying abilities such as the Holy Swords Ascalon, Excalibur, Light of the Lake Arondight, the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram and the Demon Sword Balmung. Dragons whom have gained a resistance to these Dragon Slayers by either using the Twilight Graal; or through intense training as seen with Crom Cruach who defended against an attack from Arthur's Crimson Avalon + Excalibur. So far, the most dangerous weapon against dragons is the deadly poison of the Dragon-Eater, Samael, which not even immensely powerful Dragon Gods such as Ophis, Wagyl and Scarlet Grand can remain unaffected by; this poison destroyed Arthur's body and even threatened his soul without interference of the past Greater Boost possessors. Dragon Gate The Dragon Gate is a magic circle exclusive to the Dragons. The Dragon Gate allows them to summon another Dragon. While the Dragon Gate insignia can be drawn by someone else, it will only respond when there is a Dragon nearby. The Dragon Gate insignia is positioned after the Eleven Dragon Kings, Tannin, the Two Heavenly Dragons, three of the Evil Dragons, and Lancelot. Each of which is represented on the magic circle by a different color: Despite so, there appear to be other methods to use the Dragon Gate; in Volume 9, the Hero Faction intended to use a brainwashed Yasaka and the spiritual energy from Kyoto to replace the use of the Dragons to open the Dragon Gate. Trivia * There is a race of Dragons who require a special fruit, called the Dragon Fruit, to survive. All of the Dragon Apples on Earth have been destroyed due to climate changes, with the ones growing in Hell all existing within Tannin's territory. ** The Dragon Apple was the main reason for Tannin to become a Devil. * The Dragons have a disease called the Dragon Flu. ** Dragon Flu can also be caught by the users of Dragon-type Ancient Gear. * Male Dragons take liking to females of other races while hating other males. ** This is, in fact, the reason why Rassei attacked Arthur, Lancelot and Sköll. * Before the introduction of Ophis and Wagyl, the Heavenly Dragons were stated to be the highest class of Dragon. * Both Overdrives of Blade Blacksmith are Dragon related. * Dragons love bananas as shown by Fafnir, Wagyl, Crom and Muirne Cruach, and Pythonidae. * The concept of Outrage comes from the "gekirin" (逆鱗), the one inverted scale among the 81 of an Eastern Dragon that will enrage it if touched. * Zmey is bad pronunciation of Slavic dragon name "Żmij", which means "viper." * Samael, Albion, Pythonidae, and Yamata no Orochi possess both deadly poison that can devour and kill not just a physical body, but also the soul. * Currently only Heaven is the only place and faction that can cure Pythonidae's and Yamata no Orochi's poisons. * Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan one of Arthur Pendragon's servants has the power of strengthen or weaken the power of Dragons and her potential is so big that she could affect Ophis, Wagyl and Scarlet Grand. Category:Dragon Category:Races Category:Terminology